ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Fred the Ostrich
This is a Valentine special featuring Fred and the gang, that ultimately serves as the first pilot for The Fred the Ostrich Show. It aired on Nickelodeon on February 14, 2005, although it was slated for a February 12, 2004 release but was bumped into next year, due to having Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, and Tucker Foley in the end of the special since "Danny Phantom" hadn't aired until April 4! Sketches *The cast performs the opening number, "Love Is A Simple Thing" *Billy, Ed the Janitor, Velma, and Jerry discuss love *Fred the Ostrich tells the story of his doomed love affair with Miss Frog, singing "Ostrich Went A'Courtin'" *Minnie Driver enters and meets the cast *Minnie and Shag perform a duet, "Real Live Girl" *Minnie sings "Endearing Young Charms" to Bruce *Fred reports live from the planet Nathsmic where aliens are about to perform the "Galley-Oh-Hoop-Hoop" *Minnie discovers that Ed loves his mop *Minnie and the cast sing "We Got Love" *Kevin Michael Richardson, David Kaufman, Grey Delisle, and Rickey D'Shon Collins are not credited for their cameo appearance as Ralph, Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, and Tucker Foley at the end of this special. Trivia Later syndicated alongside The Fred the Ostrich Show. A pilot for what eventually became The Fred the Ostrich Show, this half hour special consisted of a number of new characters (as well as a few from previous Fred the Ostrich productions), many of whom would either be downplayed in future productions, or would disappear from the Fred the Ostrich family altogether. Host Billy would sometimes appear in the audience of the first season of The Fred the Ostrich Show. *Ed the Janitor would later appear regularly during the first season of The Fred the Ostrich Show but rarely afterwards (besides background appearances). *Velma Butterfield, like Ed, would appear frequently during the first season of The Fred the Ostrich Show, but rarely afterwards (outside of background appearances). *Bruce the Dog had previously appeared in a live action-cartoon pilot ("The Land Of The Twiddledee") in the mid-1990's, as well as the 1999 special "The Cinderella Story". He rarely appeared again, other than in a few background appearances. *Wacky Roger, who was based on one of the weasels of 1949's "The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad" and 1988's "Who Framed Roger Rabbit?", would continue to make appearances throughout the history of Fred the Ostrich and the gang. Beginning with his next appearance in Cartoon Fun House: Sex and Violence, the character was renamed Wacky Barry. *Jerry's character was eventually changed into a mixed-up guru. He would make an appearance in The Fred the Ostrich Show: Sex and Violence and sometimes during the first season of The Fred the Ostrich Show. Otherwise, he didn't make the cut, other than a few background appearances. *Ernie Monster was revised from an evil Creep named Snicker who was used in the Christmas special "Fred the Ostrich Saves Christmas". Besides background appearances and a few brief speaking roles, he rarely appeared again. *Shag originally appeared in "Fred the Ostrich Saves Christmas". He would appear on The Fred the Ostrich Show, and several other Fred the Ostrich productions throughout the 2000s and early 2010's (mostly in silent roles). *Miss Frog rarely appeared again (aside from a few background appearances of The Fred the Ostrich Show). She did, however, get to sing a few songs on The Fred the Ostrich Show and appeared as an extra in The Fred the Ostrich Movie. *Fred the Ostrich was no stranger to the main cast, having already been used regularly in cartoon productions as early as 1985. While Fred would eventually become the official host of The Fred the Ostrich Show, in this special he merely has a supporting role (as Billy manages the 'host' duties). *This special marks the only appearances of the characters Giant Frog and the Crumpet. *The Nathsmicians would later appear on The Fred the Ostrich Show in a remake of the "Love Comes To Nathsmic" sketch used in this special. They would also make occasional background appearances. *Ralph the Bear, Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, and Tucker Foley all appear at the end of the special. Ralph had essentially been the official cartoon mascot during the 1990s, but by the time of this special, he had never made the cut. Once The Fred the Ostrich Show was later picked up, Ralph would appear regularly, eventually becoming a popular supporting character that is still well-known today. Danny, Sam, and Tucker have originally appeared as main characters in "Danny Phantom". The cast of voice actors Dee Bradley Baker, Tom Kenny, Jeff Bennett, Tom Kane, Fred Tatasciore, Carlos Alazraqui, and Jim Ward closely matched the lineup of the first season of "The Fred the Ostrich Show", despite the fact that Tara Strong, Greg Cipes, Phil LaMarr, Jess Harnell, Candi Milo, Victor Yerrid, and Drew Massey are all absent. Category:TV Specials Category:2005 Category:Fred the Ostrich Enterprises